No importa el motivo
by AnNiKa-13
Summary: Tras la lucha con los neófitos en Eclipse, las emociones y dudas mejor guardadas salen a flor de piel. ¿Puede un encuentro casual reconfortar incluso los peores miedos? Jasper/Leah. One-Shot.


**Summary:** Tras la lucha con los neófitos en Eclipse, las emociones y dudas mejor guardadas salen a flor de piel. ¿Puede un encuentro casual reconfortar incluso los peores miedos? Jasper/Leah. One-Shot.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, sólo el one-shot es mío.

* * *

**No importa el motivo**

Jasper estaba cansado, cansado de todo. Se sentía agotado y sólo quería desaparecer un rato. Necesitaba serenarse, necesitaba volver a ser él mismo porque esa lucha con los neófitos había revivido demasiadas cosas en él. Tal vez había resurgido su verdadero yo y lo que realmente necesitaba era volver a encerrarlo en su interior y ponerse de nuevo la máscara que le hacía la existencia más soportable. Después de tantos años ya no sabía realmente quién era. ¿Era el Comandante Withlock, que tantas batallas había liderado y ganado, o era Jasper Hale, vampiro vegetariano? Se había convencido a sí mismo de que era un Cullen pero la facilidad con la que volvió al modo de batalla y la eficacia con la que cayeron los neófitos bajo sus órdenes le hizo dudar. Tal vez él siempre había sido un criminal estratega y no podía cambiarlo. Tal vez siempre afloraría su verdadero yo, su verdadera naturaleza asesina.

Necesitaba serenarse, estar solo. Ni siquiera Alice podía entenderle en esos momentos, ella se empeñaba en ver sólo lo que le interesaba, para ella era muy fácil obviar su pasado pero Jasper necesitaba reconciliarse con él, no ignorarlo.

Así que se excusó tras la batalla y corrió. Corrió sin rumbo fijo, adentrándose en el bosque, hasta que no pudo correr más y cayó de rodillas entre la maleza. La ansiedad de la duda le estaba matando, sabía que había luchado para proteger a su familia pero pensar que se le daba tan bien le asustaba. Porque era lo único que hacía bien, era lo único en lo que no cometía errores. Tal vez sólo servía para matar, a fin de cuentas, fue entrenado desde su renacimiento única y exclusivamente para eso.

Leah estaba furiosa. Odiaba con toda su alma a esa estúpida niña consentida y ahora ella tenía que arriesgar su vida por salvarle el culo. Esa estúpida niña no tenía suficiente con un chupasangres que también tenía que atormentar a un lobo. Joderlos a ambos era lo que hacía, los quería para ella sola y los muy tontos no hacían más que lo que ella quería. Ahí estaban, escondidos con ella vete tú a saber dónde mientras el resto de sus familias se jugaban el pescuezo por salvarla. Sí, estaba cabreada y tenía derecho a estarlo.

Tras la batalla estaba más furiosa aún si cabe, tanta adrenalina sólo había aumentado su fuego. Morder y matar vampiros la había calmado en el momento de la acción pero cuando todo pasó volvió a sentirse como antes o incluso peor. Por si la batalla no hubiera sido suficiente encima ahora la zorra esa estaba jodiendo en casa de los Black, preocupada por algo que ella había causado. Tenía que salir de allí o iba explotar.

Se transformó y corrió por el bosque, corrió todo lo que pudo hasta desfogarse y caer rendida sobre la hojarasca. Se quedó resoplando, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de barro.

Mientras se serenaba tomando aliento un odioso olor dulzón se coló en sus fosas nasales. Su instinto le gritaba que volviera a transformarse y se pusiera alerta pero había reconocido el aroma, era el único chupasangres por el que sentía una pizca de respeto.

Jasper también reconoció el aroma que le hacía arrugar la nariz, era la loba. ¿Qué hacía allí? Se acercó y la vio tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, no parecía haberle buscado.

- ¿Vas a quedarte mirando mucho rato? – soltó ella mientras se levantaba y se encaraba con él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Jasper bruscamente. No, no estaba para formalismos.

- No sabía que esta parte del bosque fuera tuya, que yo sepa es zona neutra.

- Ya. – respondió él pero no se marchó.

Ambos se quedaron de pie, mirándose fijamente, analizándose, retándose a decir alguna estupidez que tal vez les llevara a pelear. Pero ninguno quería pelear más, estaban hartos de hacerlo por otros y ya no les quedaban más fuerzas.

- Gracias por haber luchado con nosotros esta noche, habéis sido de gran ayuda. ¿Puedes pasar el mensaje al resto?

Jasper sabía reconocer los méritos de un buen soldado y así lo hizo. Leah se quedó callada mirando a ese rubio vampiro, algo había en él que la intrigaba. Asintió en silencio pero su inquieta lengua no podía aguantar mucho más sin decir lo que le quemaba por dentro.

- No lo he hecho ni por vosotros ni por ella, el único motivo es mi lealtad a la manada. – escupió de repente dejando clara su opinión al respecto.

- No importa el motivo. – respondió Jasper sin saber realmente si se lo decía a ella o a él mismo. La observó un instante y ahondó en sus emociones, Leah era como un torbellino de rabia, ira, tristeza, anhelo, confusión… Al parecer no eran tan diferentes, ambos estaban perdidos en sus propios conflictos.

- ¿Cuál es tu motivo? – preguntó la loba, que también había notado el doble sentido, la similitud entre esos dos polos que se habían encontrado por casualidad en mitad de la nada.

- No lo sé – respondió Jasper sin pensarlo. Se quedó sorprendido por la sinceridad de su respuesta pero Leah no se había burlado de él así que decidió pensarlo un poco más. – No tengo elección – dijo al fin.

- Ya. Parece que tenemos algo en común – respondió ella más calmada y con un brillo travieso asomando en su mirada.

- Tú y yo – remarcó Jasper agarrando a Leah por los hombros – no tenemos nada en común. Nada.

Leah intentó zafarse de las frías manos de Jasper que le hacían arder la piel de un modo extraño pero él era fuerte, así que gruñó con toda su rabia y se lanzó contra él tirándolo al suelo y aprisionándolo con manos y piernas. Jasper estaba desprevenido, creía tener el control de la situación pero el arranque de Leah lo dejó tan aturdido que se quedó tirado boca arriba totalmente indefenso.

- No mientas, frío. Tú dices que no tienes elección y yo tampoco tengo elección. Tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees – Leah susurró estas palabras despacio, dejando que calaran, y acercando sus labios al oído de Jasper.

Estaba muy cerca, montada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, sus pieles tocándose y provocando un curioso contraste. El corazón de ella latía con furia, su respiración se iba acelerando un poco más con cada latido, sus emociones se habían liberado repentinamente y él las sentía todas. Él se quedó allí tumbado, empapándose del torbellino de fuerza de era Leah y observando su cuerpo pegado al suyo. La ira y la rabia se habían disipado, ya no quedaba frustración ni amargura, tan sólo había deseo y necesidad entre ambos. Ambos lo sentían.

Sus miradas se encontraron y sus labios chocaron violentamente, ambos luchando por el poder, ambos ansiosos por ahondar en aquél beso desesperado.

Leah hundió las manos en los rizos de Jasper y se adueñó de su boca, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo como si él fuera su única fuente de alimento. Jasper devolvía los besos y lametones con ganas mientras sus manos exploraban la piel morena de la loba.

Tras la boca siguió el resto de la piel. Jasper se deleitaba en la calidez de ella, nunca hubiera pensado que el fuego pudiera ser tan placentero, porque Leah era puro fuego. Ella le arrancó la ropa a medida que avanzaba por su fría y marcada piel. El hielo contra su lengua era lo más excitante que había probado jamás y cada cicatriz que lamía le añadía otro nuevo misterio al gran enigma que era Jasper. Pero no estaban para resolver enigmas en esos momentos, estaban por devorarse el uno al otro y reventar los límites de la excitación.

Él embestía y ella gritaba. Él gemía y ella pedía más. Sus cuerpos se movían al unísono, sus gargantas gemían y gritaban al compás. El vampiro y la loba se habían fundido en uno y juntos alcanzaban el clímax. El bosque fue testigo mudo del encuentro de dos almas maltratadas y fue testigo también del aullido de dos voces que se amaron pese a todo.

El sonido de sus respiraciones fue cesando lentamente, una calma embriagadora los envolvía. Sus cuerpos habían dejado ya de moverse pero se negaban a despegarse, retrasando al máximo el momento de separarse.

Dos cuerpos unidos en silencio, bañados en sudor y sexo. Dos criaturas tan distintas, enemigas por naturaleza, yacían juntas hallando consuelo el uno en el otro. Tan diferentes y parecidas. Tan dañadas por dentro como llenas de pasiones a punto de estallar.

Finalmente empezaron a liberarse del abrazo, se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro. Se miraron y se vieron por primera vez. Una vez consumido el fuego y derretido el hielo podían ver a la persona que tenían delante, vulnerable.

Jasper recogió su ropa, o los jirones que quedaban de ella, en silencio y se vistió. Leah no tenía ropa así que permaneció allí sentada observando los movimientos de él. Ninguno de los dos lo reconocería pero acababan de vivir algo único e irrepetible, algo que sólo ocurre en contadas ocasiones.

Había llegado el momento de la despedida. La impaciencia de Leah volvía a aflorar y fue ella la que habló primero.

- Hasta luego, Jasper. Gracias por haber convertido una noche horrible en una de las mejores de mi vida – dijo Leah suavemente y devolviéndole el agradecimiento que él le había ofrecido antes.

- Sólo hemos hecho esto porque los dos estábamos en un momento crítico y necesitábamos a alguien – se apresuró a asegurar a él.

Leah se encogió de hombros. - No importa el motivo – y dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar entre los árboles.

Jasper se quedó allí de pie, saboreando los labios de Leah sobre los suyos mientras la veía alejarse. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la espesura. Entonces se giró él también y empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa.

* * *

**Se agradecen reviews ;)**


End file.
